Rise of the Khajiit
by bart102984
Summary: Ajani Goldmane awakes to find himself on the plane of Tamriel. When a traveler arrives and brings news of the Argonian uprising led by a dragon claiming to be the emissary of the nine divines, Ajani must help train the Khajiit to fight the false prophets warriors and spies before Elsweyr is taken over and the Khajiit are enslaved
1. Ch 1 Ma'Shala

**MA'SHALA**

"We have to bring him to the Healer of the Mane," a young Kahjiit woman had said, "It looks like he has fallen ill. He won't wake up."

"My lady, are you sure he is of our kind? I have never seen a Khajiit this large before?" asked one of her guards.

"Look at him. I have never seen any other race in Tamriel that looks like Khajiit, so he must be a Khajiit. He has the look of a warrior but the mane of The Mane. So, please take him to the infirmary so we can talk to him and see you he is," the young lady said.

"As m'lady commands," the guard said.

Two moons passed since the giant white Khajiit was brought in to the infirmary. The young lady left his side. She prayed day and night for this handsome Khajiit warrior to wake up, and finally he did. He opened his eye, and the sapphire blue eye looked at the young lady with surprise.

"Who are you kitten?" the warrior Khajiit asked.

"My name is Ma'Shala, daughter of Ri'Kalas. And you sir, what is your name?" Ma'Shala asked.

"Ajani. Ajani Goldmane. Where in the multiverse am I? This obviously isn't Alara."

"No. You are in Senchal, Elsweyr. Where is this Alara you speak of? I've never heard of it."

"Elsweyr? I've never heard of this plane before. Alara is a plane where I come from. Its one plane in the multiverse as this place is. Ma'Shala, I need your help. Take me the leader of your pride."

"My pride? What in the nine devines is a pride? Is that like a tribe? I can take you to my father, he the Lord of Senchal," M'Shala said.

"That will work."

With that Ajani and Ma'Shala left the infirmary and walk around the port city. She showed him around and talked to him about Elsweyr. She explained that Elsweyr is a province on the continent of Tamriel and how Tamriel has nine provinces. Ajani was extremely excited to see the blacksmith store. This confirmed that Ajani was a warrior like she thought. He held himself like a leader too.

After she explained about Tamriel, she listened with interest as he described this place he called Alara. How it used to be made of five shards until the conflux. He said he was from Naya before the conflux and he was Nacatl leonin. She couldn't help but think that how much he looked like a Khajiit and that her guard was right two days ago when he said he wasn't sure that Ajani was a Khajiit.

But she couldn't help but feel attracted to him…


	2. Ch 2 Gregor

**GREGOR**

Gregor was walking through the town of Gideon in Black Marsh province. He was trading some of his goods he collected on his quest in High Rock hoping something he found in the Bretons homeland would spark the interest in the Mage's Guild halls here. There were plenty of mages and spies for hire in the markets. Gregor had a talented tongue and was able to haggle prices on the junk he found.

He walked in to the inn in the center of town called Shadowscale. This wasn't his first time in Shadowscale. Every time he was in Gideon, he stayed here. He would sit at the bar and listen to the Argonians talk. He would hear rumors about the wife of a shop keeper stealing from her neighbor, or how a city guard imposed a security tax on certain people. He wasn't interested in this stuff, Gregor wanted to the big details, anything that can earn him a lot of money to the right buyer.

He was in the middle of a flagon of ale when the town bells started ringing. Everyone got up and walked outside confused on why the town bells were ringing. He heard an Argonian woman scream and point to the sky. As Gregor looked up, he saw a giant golden dragon with curved horns with a gem between them flying high over head. _It's circling,_ he thought, _probably trying to find the best angle to attack or land._

After a few minutes, the dragon landed on the tower of the church. It's tail wrapped around the steeple. While traveling through Skyrim, he heard stories of dragons and how they attacked the cities until the Dragonborn came and saved them from Alduin. _Black Marsh is leagues away from Skyrim, why would a dragon be here?_ As all the Argonians approached the church, the dragon began to speak.

"Do not be afraid, for I am on a mission from the nine divine," the dragon spoke, "They are very proud of how the people of Black Marsh have endured over the centuries. The cat people have looked down on you since the dawn of man; you were slaves to the Dunmer, second class citizens in the Mages guild to the Bretons and Altmer. Your fellow Argonians in other provinces have been secluded, shunned, assaulted by Orcs just because they could. The nine divine have sent me here to help you, the people of Black Marsh, the Argonians to rise up and fight back. Akatosh himself told me that after this war is over, an Argonian will be emperor."

Cheers from all around erupted in the town center. This didn't make sense to Gregor. The Nine never sent emissaries to deliver a message. The priests of the divine, deciphered prophecies to determine what were going to happen and the will of the divine was. An elderly Argonian man came forward and approached the dragon and began to speak.

"Emissary of the Divine, what is your name? I am Lord Farkeeus. Why, if the divine cares for us as you claim, have they let us become slaves, victims of assault in other provinces? If I am to call my forces to arms, I must know who they are serving."

"My name is Solab Locin. The divine do care for your race my lord. They only put in front of you what you can handle. The time has come for the Argonians to fight back and take their rightful place at the head of the empire. Lend me your troops. Let me employ the Shadowscales of this city and a promise that the people of Black Marsh will no have to endure the cruelties they have over the past centuries."

"I will send out my best Shadowscales to the location you tell me first. They will report back as fast as they can. Where do I send them to first Emissary?" Lord Farkeeus asked.

"Elsweyr, Land of the Khajiit. Sworn enemy of the Argonians. Send your Shadowscales there. Call you army. I will take them with me to train under my master-at-arms. He will teach them the ways of the warrior. They will not be able to be stopped if trained properly," Solab requested.

"Granted. Take them with you. I will keep a small host here to protect the city. Solab, I will send word to you when my Shadowscales report in with any information on the Khajiit."

"Excellent. I see this will be a great partnership my lord."

"Indeed"

At the end of the negotiation for troops, Solab Locin flew back in the air and headed toward Helstrom. He didn't like the idea of a dragon controlling an army of Argonians, let alone planning an attack on Elsweyr. He ran back to the inn and grabbed his belongings, and walked out of town, and headed toward Elsweyr.


End file.
